Star Wars Rebels: Return of A Friend
by ICrzy
Summary: The Ghost team finds out a Jedi survived Order 66, and they travel to find this Jedi. Not knowing who he or she is. Nevertheless, the leader Kanan seems to have some kind of past with this Jedi. What's gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star** **Wars Rebels! That is owned by Disney XD! I only own my OC character, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more chapters! -Thanks! :)**

Explosion and blast going off, bodies collapsed onto the ground. Cried and screams exploded throughout the sky. Running down an alley was a young boy, he was fourteen. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He wore a padawan uniform and wielded a lightsaber in his right hand.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

The boy sprinted down the alley, he would glance back and see former allies firing at him. The boy jumped in the air to avoid the blasts and then out of no where he had been hit on his ankle, and he fell onto the ground hard.

"Got him,"

"We better finish."

"Right no survivors."

The boy's eyes widen, was this the end of him. Did he let his master death go in vain? He promised her he would live and now he was staring at death in the face. The boy closed his eyes and heard blasters go off and he flinched and the sound of a saber. He opens his eyes to see a padawan standing there while the clones laid on the ground dead.

"You okay?" She asked.

She had red hair and blue eyes, her skin was fair. He outfit was sleeveless black shirt with fingerless gloves, dark brown pants, and darker brown boots. Her hair was down and the boy noticed the lenght of the braid hanging, it meant she had a master for a long time.

"Yeah," He mumbles.

She smiles, "Good but we aren't home free." Her expression got serious.

He nods, "Thank you."

She turns and smiles, "No problem."

The two started running and then she tried contacting someone via com-link, the two moved into a empty building for a moment while she answered this call. The boy kept guard as she pressed a button on her wrist com.

_"Hello?" A voice spoke from the com._

"Master! You're a live!" A sound a joy entered the girl.

The boy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that her master lived and his didn't but he was a Jedi and he did not feel emotions. He glanced back at the padawan who had saved his life and saw a big smile on her face.

_"Where are you?" He response with._

"In the city but no where near the temple, its a corpse field." She said.

_"Master Yoda, myself, and Senator Organa just reached it." Her master said._

The boy's eyes shifted to her, Master Yoda is an important member to the Council and Senator Organa is well a senator. This made the boy wonder who her master was and more importantly who she was.

"Be careful master, I encountered Anakin there." She said.

"Anakin," The boy mumbled to himself.

_"Turn to dark side Skywalker did?" Master Yoda's voice asked._

She nods, "Yes master."

_"Kairi, I would like you to find a safe spot to be and stay put." Her master said sounding like a parent._

Kairi chuckles, "Really unlikely master. At this point there are clones surrounding everywhere. I- I need to get out of here and leave this planet. The same for you guys, its pointless at this point." She says.

_"We'll do what needs to be done, you stay safe young one." Her master said._

Kairi nearly choked up, "Master I- know Jedi do not form attachments but- I love you like a father. Remember that." She said.

_"I know, Kairi. The same to you, always." He says._

"May the force be with you, Master Kenobi." She says.

_"May the force be with you, young one." He said and ended transmission._

Kairi exhales deeply and looks at the boy, "How old are you?"

He turns to her, "Fourteen."

Kairi nods, "I am fifteen."

He walks near her, "Are you Kairi Hando? The padawan learner to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

She nods, "Yes. You're Master Depa Billaba's student right? Wasn't your name Caleb?"

He nods, "Caleb Dume." Caleb said.

Kairi smiles, "Nice to meet you- besides the situation."

He nods, "Agreed. How are we getting off this planet?"

Kairi got serious, "I know a few friends in the underground service that owes me enough to let me take a ship."

Caleb nods, "Good- good we can use that ship and get off the planet."

Kairi frowns, "Actually I have something else that I need to do."

Caleb shakes his head, "No you are not going to go back. Its like you said a corpse field!" Caleb said.

Kairi put a hand on his shoulder, "Listen I am going to get off the planet another way. I can help get you a ship for you to get out. I know you'd want to live in honor of your master." She says.

Caleb nods, "Yes."

Kairi got serious, "Good follow me."

The two exit the building, looking left and right before going fully out into the wide open. Kairi motions for Caleb to follow her down the street, they reach a cap where they'd have to cross a main street. She popped her head out slightly and looked forward, no clones. She looked behind her, no clones. She nods and Caleb nods.

The two sprinted quickly across the street and then she pulled him out of the sight of any by stander. Kairi looking around in the new alley that they were in and then backed up to a pile of trash. Caleb watched her move some away and then under it was a trap door.

"After you," Kairi said.

Caleb nods, "Okay."

Caleb climbs down first and then Kairi climbs down after him, they reached this underground city that seemed to be hidden off from the world. It amazed Caleb seeing this for the first time, he felt Kairi nudge him to follow him.

"This way." She says.

Caleb follows right behind her as they walk on this sidewalk of some sort, they see people looking at them. They knew what was going on above the surface, they knew Jedi were being murdered. Caleb watched some people, families, gather their things.

"Why are they leaving?" Caleb asked.

"The Jedi knew about this location as well as the clones, we kept it a secret and now that the Republic is falling into chaos they believe their home will be overtaken." Kairi said.

Kairi and Caleb walked to a garage like building to find an alien with horns on his head and deep brown eyes. He turns to face whoever entered his "home" and realized who it was. A frown faded and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Kairi, Kairi Hando. I am surprised to see you, I mean with all the Jedi reported dead up there." He said.

Kairi frowns, "Enough Gurru. You still owe me from the time that I could have had the Republic set you to trial, and I am cashing that favor in now." She said.

Gurru crossed his arms on his chest, "Ah little bold move huh child? Your whole world up there is falling apart and you choose to trade in a favor with me now?"

Kairi stepped forward, "Here is a thought you give my friend a spot in your ship off this planet."

Gurru glanced at Caleb and then to Kairi, "And what will I get from it? I am not giving him a free ride."

Kairi groaned and reached into a small pouch on her pants, "Here a clone blaster. It'll probably be worth something on the black market." She said.

Gurru nods looking at it, "It is in good condition. Fine, boy you can come along."

Kairi turns to Caleb, "Be safe and maybe we'll see each other soon." She smiles.

Caleb nods, "Be careful."

Kairi grins, "Aren't I always."

Kairi took off running toward the exit after saying that, Caleb hears Gurru snickering as he starts loading his ship.

"That girl, even when her life is in the balance she still worries about others. That damn kid could easily get herself killed but rather help, we need more people like her." Gurru said.

Caleb turns to him, "Here let me help."

"Thanks, kid. What's your name?" Gurru asked.

"Kanan," Caleb said, "Kanan Jarrus." He made up on the spot.

"Well Kanan, welcome to a new era." Gurru said.

**-REBELS-**

Fourteen years later, the team of Ghost landed on the planet Tattooine. Apparently the team got word of a Jedi being spotted and there are bounty hunters and Imperial soldiers searching for this Jedi. No detail talking about age, gender, or name of this Jedi.

Sitting in the cockpit was Kanan Jarrus, he was deep in thought. After the news was out in the open about another living Jedi he had to go and meditate about it. Entering the cockpit was Hera, she walked in slowly trying not to bother him but he knew she had to pilot the ship. The ship cannot just be on autopilot the whole time.

"Hera," Kanan started.

Hera turned to him, the Twi'lek pilot looked at her dear friend. His face was lowered and he had a frown, Hera turned her seat to face him completely.

"You're worried that this lead is another trap?" Hera spoke.

Hera nods, "Does it feel that way?"

Kanan shrugs, "Yes- well no."

Hera raises her eyebrow, "Which is it?"

Kanan looks at her, "I guess no."

Hera looked at him seriously, "Oh how is that?"

Kanan exhales, "Its hard to explain. I just- I sense something strong in the force."

Hera put her hands on his hands, "Anything that worries you?"

He looks at her, "No. I do not believe this could be a trap."

Hera smiles, "Then Jedi our next stop is Tatooine."

**-REBELS-**

Landing on Tatooine the Ghost was parked a bit away from the small little city below them, Kanan stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down. Ezra walked next to his master, still training with the force the boy still has a lot to learn. Kanan closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings and the force, after breathing deeply he opened his eyes.

"Well?" Ezra asked.

"There is a Force-sensitive individual here." Kanan says.

Sabine appeared grinning, "Okay now let's go down there and locate this Jedi!"

Kanan turns to face the sixteen year old with a soft smile, "Hold it Sabine. I want you, Hera, and Zeb to stay put."

"What?" Sabine whined.

Zeb growled, "Why do we have to stay put and the kid gets to go?"

Ezra grinned, "Because I am useful."

Kanan shots Ezra a glare, "No. This can be used as training, if we need your help we will contact you. Until then remain here until we contact you." He said.

Hera nods, "Be careful."

Kanan grins, "Aren't I always?"

**Please tell me what you think!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star** **Wars Rebels! That is owned by Disney XD! I only own my OC character, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more chapters! -Thanks! :)**

Ezra looked around at the area him and Kanan were walking in, it was very different. The people looked very entrusting and there was Imperial soldiers marching around. Ezra was falling behind as he stopped a little to look around, then caught up to Kanan.

"What is this place?" Ezra asked.

"Mos Eisley," Kanan said.

Ezra glanced at his surroundings, "And why would our "friend" be hiding here?"

Kanan looked at Ezra, "This place isn't the most friendly kind of place. Ezra, a person hiding here would have to know what they are doing or is suicidal." Kanan said.

Ezra looked up at his master, "Seriously?"

Kanan nods, "This place is a wretched hive of scum and villainy." Kanan said.

Ezra nods and yet was still confused, "But why here? If anything this is the worst location to hide. Imperial soldiers are everywhere." Ezra said.

Kanan looks at his student, "Now that's the challenge. If you know what your doing, you could probably maintain a low profile."

Ezra nods.

The two walk into a cantina. Ezra looked around in the bar and saw all sorts of people, he noticed Kanan starting to walk onward so he followed. Ezra saw freighter pilots, some pretty dangerous thugs, and of course some musicians setting up for their performance.

"Excuse, I am a bounty hunter on the hunt for a Jedi said to be spotted in this general area. Do you know anything of it?" Kanan asked the bartender.

The bartender looked at Kanan, "The Jedi are a dead race." The bartender said.

A chuckle from a counter of the room made the three turn, "If you travel the galaxy as much as I do- well you see some interesting things."

Stepping from the shadows was a human male with a Wookie at his side. The man looked to be fairly young. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he dressed like he didn't have much and yet he had a blaster in a holster.

"Solo, you spatting your stupid pilot tales." The bartender said.

"The name is Han Solo, and its not stupid tales." Han said.

Kanan turned away from the bartender to Han, "Well Han what can you tell me about the Jedi?"

Han grinned, "So what are you going to do with the Jedi? Take her to Jabba?" Han asked.

"Her?" Ezra asked.

Han nods, "Yeah that's the the report said- right Chewie?"

The Wookie growled as a reply.

Kanan grinned, "No it didn't."

Han raised his hands, "Look- look. Tell Jabba I know nothing, I just may have overheard something."

Kanan shakes his head, "Nobody is going to Jabba."

Han raised his head, "So what are you going to do to her?"

Ezra looked at Han, "Is she a friend of yours?"

Chewie growled and Han hit him, "Shut it you fuzz ball."

Kanan smiles, "Listen nothing is going to happen. I just need a word, that's it."

Han looked at him, "You know now thinking about it you do look familiar."

Ezra thought their cover was blown, he knew Imperial soldiers have shown their wanted posters around and was certain that this pilot may try to cash them in to the Empire.

"Ah now I remember, your a Jedi that survived." Han said.

"How-?" Ezra asked.

Han grins, "I use to work for the Empire. I was going through a phase." Han said trying to lighten the situation.

"So you know this Jedi well?" Kanan asked remaining calm.

Han nods, "She's helped us out a few times. She really is a nice person, puts others ahead of her own."

Kanan smiles realizing who it was, "Yeah she tends to do that."

"Wait- Kanan, you know her?" Ezra asked.

Kanan nods, "Yes so where can we find her?"

Han looked around making sure no troopers were around, "In a hut toward the southwest of this city. Its only her, but be warned she is highly trained." Han said.

Kanan nodded, "Thank you."

Kanan and Ezra started to leave, and as they left the bar Kanan radioed the team in alerting of the situation and where they were going now. However, they didn't notice the few troopers who overheard their conversation and left a few seconds after them.

**-REBELS-**

On the ship as they flew in the direction that Han told them, they all were in the cockpit as Hera pilot the Ghost.

"So Kanan, who is she?" Ezra asked.

"The Jedi is female?" Zeb asked.

Kanan nods, "Yes she is a female. I met her once- a long time ago."

Hero noticed the change in his tone, "Kanan."

Kanan exhaled deeply, "She helped me- saved me the day the everything changed. The day the Empire took over."

Sabine frowns, "So you didn't leave together?"

Kanan forms a small smile, "She is too kind to be selfish so she let me get a free ride out and found another way to safety." Kanan said.

Hera smiles as she gazed at Kanan, "Sounds like she is a good person."

Kanan nods, "She is indeed."

**-REBELS-**

The Ghost landed where a hut stood in the middle of nowhere, the ramp dropped down and out came the team. Kanan stood down first, he looked at the hut and noticed Ezra start to walk over. He stopped his student, and Ezra looked up confused.

"What? She is on our side right?" Ezra asked.

Kanan nods, "Yes but maybe I should go in first."

Hera nods, "Sound like the logical idea. I mean she does know you after all."

Kanan turns to them, "I'll be right back."

Kanan walks over to the hut and slowly enters it, he sees how bare the walls were. Like she wasn't living there, it was more like a base of some sort. He walked further into the hut and then felt something cold on the back of his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Spoke a female.

"I assure you I am no enemy." Kanan said.

"Then tell me your name." She said.

"I name is Kanan Jarrus, but you may remember me as Caleb Dume." Kanan said.

Slowly he felt the cold metal lower, "Caleb? Is that really you?"

Kanan turned around to see his old friend. The twenty-nine year old did not have long red hair anymore, it came down to her shoulder. Her blue eyes stared at him remembering him and that day. Her outfit was a bit different than the last time he saw her; she wore a black long sleeve shirt with a brown vest, black pants, and dark brown boots. She placed the blaster in a holster, he did not see her lightsabers so he assumed they're either on her or hidden.

"Yes, Kairi. It's me." Kanan said.

Kairi hugged him, "I am so glad to see you."

Kanan nods, "I came here with some friends. How about we step outside."

Kairi nods, "Alright."

The two exit her hut and Kairi sees Kanan's crew, starting from Hera and all the way to Ezra she profiled them in the way she was trained to do as Obi-Wan's padawan.

"Guys this is Kairi Hando, Kairi this is my crew. This is Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Chopper, and Ezra." Kanan said.

"Hi, everyone." Kairi smiles softly.

Ezra took a step forward, "Wow- another Jedi."

Kanan pulled Ezra closer, "Ezra here is my padawan."

"Kanan can be a strict and annoying teacher." Ezra said.

Kairi laughs, "Now this is going to be some adjusting to. First even calling you Kanan."

Sabine looked at Kairi, "How did you survive?"

Kairi turns, "Oh well about that-."

Before Kairi could finish that a few tie fighters came blasting down, the crew and Kairi rolled on the sand and avoided being hit.

"Great! They found me!" Shouted Kairi and Kanan.

The two exchanged looks, "No I am the wanted Jedi."

"We aren't on the Empire's good side right now." Kanan said.

Zeb growled, "Who cares!"

The troopers came out of the tie fighters, and started firing at the group. Kanan pulled out his lightsaber, Kairi grinned and shakes her head. She sees Ezra using his little sling shot and then tossed her blaster to him, he looks at her and she winks.

"How about you try this out, I am thinking of going old school." Kairi said and pulled out two sabers.

Kairi ignited a blue and green lightsaber, "Whoa." Ezra said.

Kairi grins, "Let's get this over with."

Kairi ran into battle like she was still a young child, her speed and mind was set in the battle. She avoided all the blasts, she stood next to Kanan and used their blades to deflect the lasers.

"Hera, start the ship!" Kanan shouts.

Kairi nods, "Is it alright if I tag along?"

Kanan nods, "Of course no man left behind."

Kanan used the force to destroy the tie fighters, and Kairi was still on blocking the lasers. Chopper and Sabine ran into the ship, Kanan turned his head and shouts for Zeb and Ezra to get onto the ship. Kairi looks at Kanan and then forward.

"On the count of three we jump onto the ramp." Kanan said.

"Ready anytime now." Kairi said.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

The two Jedi jumped using the force onto the ramp and ran into the ship. Once in the ship the ramp shut completely and Hera pilot the ship out of the planet. Kanan leaned forward catching his breathe and felt Kairi, who was also leaning forward, put her hand on his shoulder.

"You got yourself quite a family, Kanan." She said.

Kanan smiled and stood upward, "And you can be apart of it."

Kairi looks at him, she did not reply. Ezra tapped Kairi's arm, she turns seeing him hold her blaster out for her. Kairi grins and takes it back placing it in its holster, as went the same for her two lightsabers. Kanan looks at Kairi and had a serious look on his face.

"Not trying to sound forceful but-." Kanan was cut off.

"You wondering why I was on Tatooine. Listen, I cannot tell you why but I was seeing an old friend and that's it. His name is Ben, and really that's all I can say." Kairi said.

Kanan nods, "I understand."

Kairi took a seat and Ezra sat next to her, "So what was Kanan like as a kid?"

Kairi grins, "Kinda hard to explain when you only met once. I guess I can just say, he was brave and very sweet."

The rest of the team appeared, Sabine sat next to Ezra. Zeb leaned against the wall, and Kanan and Hera stood in front of the three sitting. Kairi exhaled, and looks up at them.

"I might as well explain, mostly to you Kanan how I am sitting here alive." Kairi said.

"I've always wondered where you went and if you survived." Kanan said.

Kairi chuckled to herself, "There was something I knew I had to do."

Ezra looked at her, "What?"

"I had to go to Mustafar." Kairi said.

Kanan rubbed the back of his neck, "Why there?"

Kairi looked at him, "That was where my master was going. To face off the Sith Lord, Darth Vader."

Zed growls, "That piece of metal."

Sabine looked at Kairi, "How did you know that's where they were going?"

Kairi had a small smile, "I just knew."

Kairi looked down and suddenly a wave of memories from that day came back, she remembered what she was aloud to say and what is needed to remain a secret to protect two lives.

"So my master faced Darth Vader and- he won by leaving Vader to his death, but joke on us. The Emperor found him and restored him to a functional state." Kairi said.

Kanan looked at her, "Where did you go from there?"

Kairi shakes her head, "No where important. We met up with Master Yoda and then all departed."

Hera looks at her, "Where did you end up at?"

Kairi shrugs, "A little here and there. In the Rebel Alliance, being with a space pirate, seeing some familiar faces, battling Imperal goons, and now seeing you." Kairi said.

"Space pirates?" Ezra asked.

"Yup, I assume he was the one who sent you to me." Kairi said.

Kanan nods, "So you seem to have been busy."

Kairi grins, "You seem that way yourself."

Hera smiles, "You can always join us. We could use the extra help."

Sabine nods, "You'd be welcomed here."

Ezra nods too, "Oh yes! Another master would be great!"

Kanan snickers, "Seems like the kids gotten attached."

Kairi looks up at him, "I may tag along for a while."

Kanan smiles, "Good."

Kanan watches as Kairi begins talking to Sabine and Ezra, as Hera begins to head up to the cockpit. Kanan had one last look at the three before he left, Zeb remain down there sorta wanting to listen too of the tales of the Republic before the Empire.

**Please tell me what you think!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels! That is owned by Disney XD! I only own my OC character, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more chapters! -Thanks! :)**

"Focus. Focus on letting go." Kanan said to his student.

"Letting go? Rather, hold on if you don't mind." Ezra said.

At that moment Kanan, Erza, Zeb, Chopper, and Kairi were on top of Ghost for Ezra to be trained in the ways of the force. At Kanan's request Chopper would fire cartons to try to mess with Ezra's focus, while he was balancing on his hands on the gun of the Ghost. This was surely Zeb's entertaining thing for the day, while Kairi just smiled while shaking her head.

"Enough jokes," Kanan insists, "Now focus."

Ezra groans like a child, then again he was one. Kairi smirks and shakes her head again, she remembered the long hours training and training. She knows how Ezra was going through and would not want to go back to that part of her life again with the long hours training in the temple.

"I'm trying!" Erza spatted out.

"Do or do not, there is no try." Kanan said seriously.

Kanan felt Kairi nudge him and give him a face, Ezra snapped his eyes open to see the jedi giving each other a glance. Kanan looking confused at Kairi's "are you serious" expression.

"What does that mean? How can I do something if I don't try to?" Ezra spatted.

Kanan looked to Kairi for help but she just shook her head saying, "You're the master here."

"Well, you see-. Actually, that one always confused me too. But Master Yoda sure used it say it a lot." Kanan said.

Kairi made a smirk appear on her face, "Seriously Caleb? Am I the only one who figured it out?"

Zeb had a shocked expression, "You understand that gibberish?"

Kairi nods, "Its that everyone must learn and understand the lessons and meanings for oneself."

Kanan blushed slightly, "Oh right."

Zeb yawned getting bored, "Ugh I really though this Jedi stuff would be more interesting. No wonder the old religion died." Zeb said.

Kairi shot Zeb a death glare, which he quickly glanced away feeling her eyes stare him down. Kanan laughed but then got serious regarding his student's training.

"Come on kid! Do something!" Zeb shouts.

Ezra was unable to think clearly, "Does he really need to be here!"

Kanan nods, "Yes. He's annoying but there will always be distractions." Kanan said.

Kairi smiles, "Rule number one in the padawan handbook."

Kanan shakes his head and Kairi snickers, now Ezra and Zeb were completely lost.

"Pardon?" Zeb asked.

"It's just- a long joke that younglings carried to their years of padawan training." Kairi said.

Kanan nods, "True but it has a good point Kairi. You need to focus through any and all distractions. Here like this." Kanan said.

Kanan used the force to break apart his lightsaber and then put them together again. Ezra was so impressed and Kairi just rolled her eyes.

"Show off," She says.

"When will I have one?" Ezra asked.

Kanan sighs, "Having a lightsaber doesn't make you a Jedi."

Kairi stuck her nose in it, "Though all new coming younglings thought it did. Even us thought getting a lightsaber made us one." Kairi said.

Ezra reached over to Kanan's saber and ignited it, "Whoa."

"Shouldn't it be shorter?" Zeb teased.

Kanan shakes his head, "Here let's try this."

Kanan walked over to get something when Kairi noticed Ezra's eyes on her, "Um yes?"

"How come you have two?" Ezra asked.

Kairi blinked confused like, "Oh? Well you see- um my blue one is the one I made together when I was a little younger than you and the green one belonged to my father." Kairi said.

Ezra was impressed, "Your father was a Jedi!"

Kairi nods, "Yeah."

Kanan comes over and placed a helmet on Ezra's head, "Here we go."

"Kanan, what's this for?" Ezra asked.

"To sense using the force. Do not allow your eyes to fool you." Kanan said.

Zeb, Kanan, and Kairi took a few steps back. Now only Chopper and Ezra were where they were prior.

"Let him have it, Chopper." Kanan said.

Zeb put a carton in the droid's hand, and it then was thrown at Ezra's head even with the boy swinging to try to hit it. It wasn't just one carton to the head but two and three. Kanan heard a slight snicker and noticed Kairi, he gave her a glance and then she shut her mouth.

"Be precise. Hold the blade up." Kanan spoke.

Kairi winced watching another hit his head, "He was close that time."

Kanan shakes his head, "No no! You're not focusing."

Zeb then poured the crate of cartons onto Chopper, and they were thrown at Ezra at once. One knocked the helmet off his head and then Ezra opened his eyes seeing one come and hit him straight in the face. Ezra was beginning to fall.

"Kid!" Zeb shouted.

Then the two older jedi ran and grabbed an arm for each, "That was close." Kairi said trying to lighten the mood.

**-REBELS-**

"The problem was you weren't focus!" Kanan shouted.

"Tough to focus, when I am falling to my death!" Ezra shouted back.

Kairi sighs, "You two are so much alike."

They were standing outside the Ghost, Zeb had gone inside along with Chopper while the two decided to fight about the training.

"Come on, knock it off." Kairi said.

"If you'd just listen to what I say!" Kanan shouted.

"Maybe if you weren't throwing me to my death!" Ezra shouted back.

Kairi literally stood there watching them shout back and forth, they had completely ignored her. Kairi exhales deeply and shakes her head, then saw Sabine run out.

"Hey guys! You made the holonet!"

**-REBELS-**

The holonet explained about a TIE fighter that was stolen, a mission prior to Kairi joining the group. Kairi listened and glanced at Kanan and Ezra, Kanan shook his head at that holonet report and Ezra just tried to avoid glancing up at his master.

_"This is Senator in exile, Gall Trayvis. I bring you more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear." The voice said from the holonet._

"Who is Gall Trayvis?" Ezra asked turning to Hera.

"The only member of the Imperial Senate with the courage to speak out publicly about the Empire." Hera said.

_"One of the Republic's greatest peace keepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive." Gall's voice spoke._

Kairi's eyes widen, she hadn't seen Master Unduli since she was a child. Her body stiffen and Kanan noticed this, he watched her jaw tighten.

_"She is being imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygeon system. As citizens, we demand the Emperor produce Master Unduli and grant her a fair trial before the entire-."The message was cut off._

The room was full of tension, once Ezra turned his head to his master and Kairi he knew they had seen or probably met this Jedi before in some past life.

"This Luminara, you guys know her?" Ezra asked.

"I met her once," Kanan answered in sorrow.

Kairi crossed her arms on her chest, "I've gone into battle with her. We've battle along side, she even saved my life." Kairi said.

Kanan forms a small smile, "She was a great master. Brave, compassionate, disciplined- in fact, she'd make an excellent teach for you." Kanan said looking to Ezra at the last part.

Ezra's eyes widen at the last statement Kanan had said to him. Though he pretended it didn't bother him, yet Kairi was the only one who foresaw through his act to hide it.

"There has always been rumor that she survived the Clone Wars, but they never came up with a location." Kairi said.

"We can't pass this up." Kanan demanded.

Hera smiles, "I was hoping you'd say that. I'll set course to the Stygeon system." Hera said.

Hera made her way out as Kanan turned to address them, "The rest of us will prep for an op." He said and left the room.

When Kanan left Sabine and Zeb followed right behind him, Ezra stood there in a small pit of sorrow until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Kairi smile at him with her big blue eyes.

"Cal- no Kanan doesn't mean that." Kairi said.

Ezra shakes his head, "Oh yeah? He wants to give me to another person, like I am such a problem." He says.

"Ezra, he's just-." Kairi was cut off.

"Don't defend him or better yet try to make me feel better." Ezra said.

Kairi nods, "Understood."

The room got silent, Ezra looked to the floor and Kairi exhaled deeply. Chopper beeped and followed Kairi toward the door in the room, she stopped at the door. She turned to look at the young boy for a split second.

"Better get ready for op." Kairi said and exited the room completely.

**-REBELS-**

Kanan was in the attack shuttle before anyone else, until Kairi stormed in. Kanan saw she had something she needed to say and he probably wasn't going to like it. Kanan stopped what he was going and gave his full attention to her, though he was beginning to regret doing so.

"What are you thinking?" Kairi asked.

"Pardon?" Kanan asked.

"Passing Ezra over like he isn't worth the time or day." Kairi said.

Kanan stands up, "He would be trained better."

"What? Are you serious?" Kairi asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Listen I don't want to get into it before a mission," Kanan said.

"Hold it," Kairi grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "We aren't done."

"Fine, Kairi. Ezra would be in better hands with Master Unduli than with me." Kanan said.

Kairi looked in disbelief, "You have to be kidding me."

"What?" Kanan asked.

"Don't tell me you are frighten to train the boy?" Kairi asked.

Kanan made a serious expression on his face, "I am not."

Kairi stares at his body language and raises her eyebrow, "Uh huh."

Kanan sighs, "Kairi you don't understand."

Kairi nods, "Fair enough but if I was given such a gift to train the future of the Jedi I wouldn't toss my student to the side like that. I'd be there, in the break of dawn to the dust of nightfall. I'd be there twenty-four hours." Kairi said.

Kanan looks at her, he remained quiet.

Over the ships speakers they hear, "Kanan! Kairi! Get to the bridge, we've made it to the Stygeon system."

Kairi eyes Kanan, "Come. We better get this mission done and over with."

***I saw a lot of people really liked the first two chapters and recently I decided to write chapter three! Look out for chapter four which will continue from the episode its from in the show***

**Tell me what you think?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels! That is owned by Disney XD! I only own my OC character, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more chapters! -Thanks! :)**

The Ghost crew had arrived at Spire on Stygeon Prime, Ezra watched as Kanan and Kairi took out the storm troopers guarding the platform they had landed on. It was a piece of cake really, Erza had that thought. They were trained by actual jedi before the Empire took over.

"Nice and quiet like-." Ezra started but slipped.

The adults turned seeing Ezra fall out of the sky and hit his head off the floor. Kairi formed a small childish smile as Kanan just frowned, he watched her knelt down to check on him with a cheerful smile across her face.

"You better work on that landing, twinkle toes." Kairi teased.

Ezra made a face and mouth the words, "Sorry." directly to Kanan. Though the three awaited to see if the door would open, but it didn't.

Kanan turned to Erza, "What just happened? You were suppose to exit with Zeb! You're lucky every Storm Trooper in the prison doesn't know we're here!" Kanan shouted.

Just as Kanan shouted that, the door suddenly opened. Out came several storm troopers, and began to fire. Quickly Kanan and Kairi used the force to throw their blasters off the edge. Kairi turned to her friend with a slight annoyed expression.

"You had to jink us, Kanan!" Kairi shouted.

Sabine and Zeb jumped down, and Sabine took out a trooper. Kanan and Kairi used the force to throw some troopers off the edge until lastly Zeb grabbed the last one and tossed him off the edge. Though even after that Kanan remembered why he was earlier.

"Stunts like that put us all in jeopardy," Kanan started, "That's exactly why you need Master Luminara to teach you discipline."

"Caleb," Kairi was about to say something but heard Ezra speak up.

"But I was just following your examples, Kanan." Ezra pleaded.

"Yeah? Well, try to stay focused and follow the plan instead." Kanan said.

Sabine awkwardly raised her hand, "I hate to interrupter this but we need the kid to unlock the door." She says.

Ezra nods, "I got it." He walked over to the door.

Once they quickly entered the door shut behind them, with a loud thumb. Everyone's eyes shifted to Ezra, who just shook his head. Kairi and Kanan ignored Ezra, mostly Kanan, because the two sensed something familiar. They turned to each other and without speaking knew what they were thinking.

"Luminara's here. I sense her presence." Kanan said.

Kairi nods, "Yes. I can sense her presence too, but it's clouded." Kairi said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Sabine walked pass them and they followed, "Where is Master Unduli?" Kanan asked.

Sabine looked at them, "Detention Block CC01. Isolation cell 0169." Sabine answered.

Kairi's eyes widened, "Whoa wait? They have isolation cells on below levels? Our plan was off outdated schematics!" Kairi said stunningly.

Ezra glanced at her, "Wait what does that mean?"

"It means the plan has changed." Kanan answered.

Zeb glanced at the jedi, "You got a back-up plan?"

"Figuring one out right now. Zeb and Sabine, you're coming along." Kanan said and led them to the lift.

"What, we're supposed to hold our escape route here?" Zeb asked.

Kairi got along with the plan, "Now the turbo lift is our only escape route. Now am I right, Kanan?" Kairi asked.

Kanan nodded, "Yes. Now let's go." Kanan said.

**-REBELS-**

"Maintain comm silence and whatever you do, hold this lift." Kanan told them and the door shut on Sabine and Zeb.

Kairi held her hands on her hips, "Think this will work?"

Kanan formed a grin, "Come on you've probably been through worst. This can't be that bad." Kanan said.

Kairi raised her eyebrow, "Hm more like the most stupid plan I've been apart of."

Kanan made a face, "Do you think we have a choice?"

Ezra made a face, "You two argue like a married couple."

**-REBELS-**

The three walked down the halls and then reached the hallway where Laminara's cell was, Kanan and Kairi peaked their heads out. Stopping them was two troopers, Ezra glanced at Kanan who seemed to have had gotten a new plan. Kanan nudged Kairi and Ezra to follow him.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi cell? It's on the next level." Kanan said using the good old jedi mind trick on them.

"It's on the next level." One said.

"You better get moving." Kanan said.

"We better get moving." The trooper said sorta like he was in a trance.

The troopers walked onward and turned the corner, Kanan saw how excited that made Ezra. Kairi rolled her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

"When can I learn to do that?" He asked.

"Luminara will teach you. Much better than I could ever do." Kanan said.

Kairi opened the cell, and glanced at Kanan. He entered first, then Ezra, and lastly Kairi followed behind. The three found Luminara in her cell.

"Is it really her?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, but something's wrong." Kanan said.

"Very wrong," Kairi mumbled.

"Master," Kanan said softly.

Laminara stared at them silently before she turned and walked into a container on the wall and became bones. Kanan and Ezra gasped at the same time while Kairi slightly stumbled backwards in shock.

"What- what happened? I don't understand." Ezra asked.

"No, it doesn't seem complicated." A dark voice said.

Kairi recognized the voice and quickly ignited her sabers in her hands, "You!"

He chuckles, "I am the Inquisitor." He said and pulled out his red saber.

He stepped closer and the door closed behind him. Kairi had a glare on her face, Kanan glanced at Kairi and sees that she has met him prior Kanan and Kairi's encounter. The Inquistor had an evil smile on his face and took a step forward.

"Welcome," He says.

Now Kanan ignites his saber and Ezra felt both Jedi pull him back in order to protect him.

"Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died within the Republic. Yet her bones continue to serve the Empire, luring the last Jedi to their ends." He says.

"Spectre 3, come in! It's a trap!" Ezra shouted.

Inquisitor laughed, "There will be no reinforcements. You're trapped."

Kairi glares, "Like hell we are!" Kairi charges in.

The Inquisitor chuckles, "Kenobi's student. How far have you fallen." The Inquisitor said.

Kairi was thrown back by the the sith, this drawn Kanan's attention and he quickly charged at the sith lord. Kanan's blade connected with the Inquisitor's red blade.

"Interesting, it seems you were trained with Jedi Master Depa Bilaba." The Inquisitor said.

Kanan was shocked by this, "How- Who are you!?" Kanan demanded.

Kairi rose up and at the same time the two charged at the sith, the Inquisitor grabbed both Kairi's arm and held Kanan back with the force. Kairi glared directly at the evil man before her, he formed a sly smile and chuckled again. The sound of the laughter made Ezra feel uneasy.

"The Temple Records are quite complete." He says.

Kanan charged in with all force in his body but with a flick of the wrist, Kanan's body went flying to the wall. Ezra shouted at his master and ran to his aid, Kairi heard the Inquisitor chuckle again and then turned his attention to her.

"Now, now. What to do with you? I am certain Lord Vader would love to see you again." The Inquisitor said.

Kairi glared, "Really well I'd not want to see that rusted machine."

Kanan stood up and sees the Inquisitor tighten his grip on her arm, Kairi screamed in the pain. Kanan used his force to pull the Inquisitor apart from Kairi, he threw the sith to the wall. Kanan ran over to Kairi, he saw she was getting up and seemed to be alright as she ignited her sabers again.

Now the Inquisitor was talking directly to Kanan, "Close quarter fighting. Bilaba's emphasis was always on Form 3, which you favor to a ridiculous degree." He says.

Kanan gets up and charges at the sith again, they were fighting near Luminara's bones. Ezra took a few shots at the sith who easily blocked it, though it gave Kanan an opening for an attack. Though the Inquisitor jumped and kicked the Jedi. Ezra and Kairi ran to Kanan, as Ezra knelt down he sees Kairi stand boldly in front of Kanan and Ezra.

"Clearly you were a poor student," The Inquisitor teased.

Ezra got angry by the way he was treating his master and began to fire at the Inquisitor, which did no damage what so ever. These actions made the sith chuckle, no more than that actually laugh.

"Is that all you got boy?" Inquisitor asked.

"Well, I've got that." Ezra said.

He had a detonator at the door, which he had set up. The detonator exploded within a few seconds and the three quickly took this split second to flee from the sith.

**-REBELS-**

After a while, the three were trapped. Cornered in. The Jedi were forced to fight. The Inquisitor held his red saber as another one popped out.

Kairi had a bored expression, "It's not impressive the second time seeing it."

The Inquisitor chuckled, "Should be because its going to be your last."

At that mark the two Jedi ignited their sabers and ran in to fight. They fought until the sith had blocked all three blades, to him it was like child's play.

"Are you paying attention, boy? The Jedi are dead. Yet there is another path. The Dark Side." The Inquisitor said.

Ezra looked at the Jedi and their expression, Kanan looked at Ezra and shook his head. Kairi had a death glare at the Inquisitor as she tries to push with all her might to at least injury him with her blade.

"Never heard of it!" Ezra stated.

He fired more shots at the sith. The Inquisitor pushed the Jedi out of the way, and blocked Ezra's shots he threw Ezra with force.

"Have you taught him nothing?" The Inquisitor asked.

Kairi struggled to get up, in her eyes there was doubt and worry. Kanan pulled himself partly up but looked worried about the situation at hand. Kairi felt Kanan touch her arm, he nodded and without really speaking she knew what he meant. Kairi ignited her blue saber and sprinted over.

The Inquisitor went to strike down Ezra but Kairi slid in and blocked his saber with her blue one, Ezra moaned and looked up seeing Kairi's back to him and the bright blue and red in his vision. The Inquisitor grinned an evil grin as he pushed harder, Kairi screamed as she pushed back.

"I'll say Kenobi must be rolling around in his grave wishing he'd never had wasted his time on a worthless human being." The Inquisitor said.

Kairi sliced at him and actually caused a small cut on his face, "Shut up!"

This angered the sith more, he used the force and threw Kairi back further than before.

"Kai!" Kanan shouted.

"Do you really think you can save the boy? For his sake and your own, you might as well surrender." He said.

"I am not making deals with you!" Kanan shouted standing up.

"Hm, then we'll let him decide on it, shall we?" He says and throws Kanan back just as far as Kairi.

Ezra stood and turned to see both Jedi laying on the floor, he wasn't sure if they were passed out or not.

"Your master cannot save you boy," The Sith said, "He is unfocused and undisciplined just as much as his partner."

"Well then we're perfect together!" Ezra shouted and fired more.

"I do so admire your persistence, ready to die?" He asks and goes to end Ezra.

That was when Kanan awaken and sees the Inquisitor about to destroy his student, he used a power within to push the Inquisitor back with the force Kanan possessed. The Sith looked up at Kanan and then all of a sudden was thrown back much farther away from Ezra.

"Run!" Kanan shouted.

Ezra ran toward his master and knelt down at Kairi, "Hey. Kairi, wake up."

Kairi moaned and rubbed her head, "What happened twinkle toes?"

"Get out of here!" Kanan shouted as he stood.

Kairi and Ezra stood up only to see the Inquisitor ignite his saber and now it came out as a spinning double blade.

"Um- can your's do that?" Ezra asked.

Kairi motioned the guys to move, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Upon running down the hallway, the three caught up with Sabine and Zeb.

"Guys this way!" Sabine shouted.

"Figured out it was a trap?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Luminara?" Sabine asked.

Kanan sighs, "Long gone. Our next exit?"

"Landing platform." Sabine answered as they ran.

"Let's hope we make it there before we get fried." Kairi said.

Behind them the Inquisitor showed up, "Secure the facility. Full lock down."

"Well, that's no helpful." Ezra commented.

The doors became to shut. Which forced the group to run faster in order to get through the doors. Sabine fired at the sith yet he only blocked it and it didn't effect him in any way. The last door was closing so fast that Zeb jumped on and held it open. One by one, each of them jumped through the hole until Zeb sees the Inquisitor come close only for the door to shut in the sith's face. The group ran down until they reached the entrance to the platform. When they stopped Zeb turned around and shot at the controls for the last door. The group ran faster to the control for the door to the landing platform.

"I've got it, I- Ugh I'm locked out of this system!" Sabine said.

Ezra ran over and tried to electrocuted the door but it failed.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted.

"Sorry," Ezra said.

Kanan thought about it, "Okay all three of us will lift it together."

"Seriously?" Ezra asked.

Kairi grins, "This is too easy." She says.

"Are you-?"

Kairi turns to him, "Believe in yourself."

Kanan nods, "Yes Ezra. I know you can do this."

Ezra nods, "Okay."

So at the same time the three Jedi focus deeply and the door began to open at a slow pace, though once it was opened the group was stunned to see troopers waiting for them outside.

"Oh come on!" Kairi shouted.

"One last miracle here," Zeb said and tossed the detonator.

They all ran and as they did Sabine contacted Hera on the ship, upon getting outside the ship aka the Phantom appeared ready to take the team out. As they were beginning to be saved, the Inquisitor appeared again but it was too late. Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, Kairi, and Kanan had jumped into the ship. The ship began to fly away only to see troopers fire at them and the Inquisitor standing there with his double spinning blade.

Zeb leaned to the two adult jedi, "Can your's do that?"

Kairi smacked Zeb on his chest, "Shut up."

**-REBELS-**

While in space Hera looks at Kanan, "So where's Master Luminara?"

Kanan's head sunk low so Kairi answered, "Gone."

Kanan lifts his head up, "We'll have to find a way to spread the word so no one else falls like she did." He says.

"How's Ezra taking it?" Hera's motherly concern took over.

Kairi glanced at him, Ezra was frowning and seemed upset by this. Kairi looks away and then to the two others she stood with. Kanan shakes his head and then looks back up to Hera as she pilot the ship.

"Not as bad as we are- but I guess he's stuck with me. For now." Kanan said.

**-REBELS-**

The team returned to Ghost, Ezra spotted Kairi sitting on the floor in the hallway. Her head was staring upward at the ceiling, which caught Ezra off guard.

"Kairi, you okay?" Ezra asked.

Kairi shifts her eyes at him, "Fine."

Ezra walks over and sits next to her, "You were- so different."

Kairi raised her eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"On that mission, you weren't yourself." Ezra said.

Kairi nods, "Oh- right."

"Why is that?" Ezra asked.

"Because I was trained strictly to be focused and quite serious on missions. Sometimes I find it hard to return to _"myself"_ when I go through such missions." Kairi said.

There was some silence until Ezra heard a faint laughter coming from Kairi.

"Guess its the toll to pay from being involved in the Clone Wars." She says.

Ezra lightly chuckled but Kairi sensed something wrong.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Kanan is stuck with me. I'm just a burden." He says.

"No you're not. Go talk to him." Kairi said.

**-REBELS-**

Ezra and Kanan sat on the ship's ramp the next day, Ezra took Kairi's advice and to talk to Kanan about it.

"Look, don't bother saying it. I'm letting you off the hook." Ezra said.

Kanan seemed puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you wanted to leave me with Luminara. Just cause she's gone doesn't mean you're stuck with me." Ezra said.

"I didn't want to leave you with her. Look, I just wanted you to have the best teacher possible." Kanan said.

Ezra turned his head at Kanan, "Well I don't want the best. I just want you. N- Not that you're not the best-."

"Ezra," Kanan cut him off, "I'm not gonna try to train you. If all I do is try, that means I don't truly believe I can succeed. So from now on, I will teach you. I may fail, you may fail, but there is no try." Kanan said.

Ezra smiles, "I understand master." Ezra said.

Standing up at the top of the ramp was Kairi, she smiles and shakes her head. That was until she heard a beeping coming from her, she quickly pulled out her comm to see an alarm it was more than just any alarm. Unknown to Kairi that Kanan and Ezra was right behind her.

"They're- under attack." Kairi mumbles.

***Added another chapter to be nice and mostly because I thought I kinda owed you that. No new chapter until after February 1st, because I am going out of town and won't have my laptop.***

**Tell me what you think!?**


End file.
